


Under Your Spell

by 4Kennedy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkwardness, Backstory, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Misunderstandings, Romance, Slow Burn, Wayhaught Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Wayhaught Week - Awkward Situation</p><p>It seems to be their destiny that no matter the circumstances of their first meeting Waverly ends up stuck in an article of clothing and Nicole is there to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful betareader is lanalucy.

Nicole shut the tailgate of her pick-up truck with a loud bang after storing her purchases in the truck bed. Her green 1971 Ford F-250 used to be her grandfather’s. For as long as Nicole could remember, she’d helped him to keep it in good shape. She’d loved to spent time in the garage, getting her hands dirty while working on the truck with her grandpa. It had brought tears of joy to Nicole’s eyes when he gave it to her as a present on her 18th birthday. When her grandpa died shortly after that, she would barely get out of the truck for a month. At his funeral Nicole promised to love and cherish the car for as long as she lived.  
  
“No, Wynonna, that’s not what I…,“ Nicole heard someone say and her head whipped around immediately, pulling her out of her thoughts. Waverly Earp was walking down the sidewalk, phone pressed to her right ear and a scowl on her features. Before Nicole knew what she was doing she dropped into a crouch, hiding behind her truck. Carefully Nicole peeked around the back wheel, observing the younger one of the Earp sisters. “You can get your ass off the couch and go buy your booze on your own! I’m hanging up!“ Waverly almost yelled, pressing a button and putting her phone into the handbag dangling on her arm.  
  
Waverly closed her eyes and let out a growl, followed by a long sigh. When she reopened them she looked at the sign of the nearest shop. A small smile spread on Waverly’s lips and there was a bounce in her step - her long hair swinging from side to side - as she entered the store. Apparently she’d decided to treat herself with some shopping.  
  
Behind her truck Nicole pressed a hand to her chest. Her heart was beating wildly and she could feel sweat prickling on her forehead at the hairline. She’d noticed with amazement how quickly Waverly’s mood had turned from infuriated to chipper. People called Waverly Purgatory’s little ray of sunshine - Nicole now had seen with her own eyes why and couldn’t agree more. Still she had no idea why this girl had knocked her socks off the moment she’d first laid eyes on her. It had only been two weeks since Nicole had started as a rookie officer in this small town and she’d seen Waverly only like four times from afar, but something about her made Nicole feel giddy.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,“ Nicole chided herself, getting back up and swiping over her brow with the back of her hand. Beautiful women with infectious smiles were Nicole’s weak spot, she was well aware of that. However, it didn’t give her the right to behave like a love-struck idiot. “You’ve a job to concentrate on. You haven’t even met the girl.“  
  
Other pedestrians were giving her odd looks. Nicole wasn’t wearing her uniform, so she hoped no one would recognize her. The last thing she needed only half a month in town was a reputation as a crazy chick. Although Nicole had already heard rumors this title belonged to Wynonna, Waverly’s older sister.  
  
Nicole decided one more look at Waverly wouldn’t hurt anybody, so she went around her truck, slowly walking by the window of the shop Waverly had disappeared into. There she was, picking up hanger after hanger and inspecting the respective articles of clothing. The mixture of concentration and joy on her face was adorable. Nicole melted, falling right under Waverly’s spell.  
  
It was then Nicole made up her mind. She quickly checked her appearance in the window of the shop - plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the top three buttons undone, tight-fitting grey jeans and her hair in a loose pigtail. Nicole had not planned today as the day where she would finally introduce herself to Waverly Earp. But maybe a more casual look wouldn’t seem as intimidating as her uniform. With a deep and calming breath, Nicole pulled back her shoulders, raised her chin and opened the door to the shop.  
  
_You totally got this_ , she told herself. _Play it cool._ She usually didn’t do nervous - she was confident, and subliminal flirting came to her effortlessly - but with Waverly, Nicole felt slightly off her game. Briefly Nicole played with the thought of aborting her plan to say ‘Hi’ to the most beautiful woman in the town. Probably another time when she was wearing her uniform would make her feel somewhat more sure of herself.  
  
As Nicole got closer to the short brunette, her heart started to beat faster and her nerves flared up. There was music coming over the speakers, Bon Jovi telling her to ’Keep the Faith’. Nevertheless, Nicole took a turnoff into another row at the last moment, scolding herself inwardly. She could feel Waverly’s eyes on her. It gave her goosebumps, so she busied herself with folding some clothes and piling them neatly. When Waverly had turned back to inspecting some dresses, Nicole made another attempt. After one long exhale to release some of the tension, Nicole swaggered directly toward Waverly, who looked up at her. Nicole opened her mouth but instead of saying something she just brushed past Waverly and pretended to arrange some hangers. This was silly; it had to stop before she made an even bigger fool of herself than she already had.  
  
“Excuse me?“ Waverly’s voice suddenly resounded beside her. It made Nicole nearly jump out of her skin. “Could you please help me find this dress in a smaller size? It drives me kinda cuckoo bananas when I have to keep looking for something when I know exactly what I want, but am running out of time. “ Waverly gave a cute little shrug and a lopsided smile. She outstretched her arm to show Nicole the dress she was referring to.  
  
After a couple of moments Nicole realized that she’d just been staring at Waverly. “What?“ she asked, blinking in confusion as it settled in her brain that Waverly hadn’t just addressed her but also what she‘d said to her. Crap. Waverly apparently thought she was working here. “Yeah, sure.“ Nicole nodded and cleared her throat, trying to sound professional. “Absolutely.“  
  
“Thank you…“ Waverly smiled shyly at her, indicating with a wave of her hand that she wanted a name.  
  
“I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught,“ she answered and tipped the brim of an imaginary hat on her head. She wished she was wearing her Stetson; the motion would’ve looked so much better.  
  
“Hi. I’m Waverly.“ She gave a tiny wave which was just too cute.  
  
She didn’t give her last name, which Nicole found curious. It wasn’t her place to ask though. “I know,“ Nicole revealed with a dip of her chin. “You’re quite the popular girl around here.“  
  
The atmosphere became a little bit weird with them looking at each other and a sparkly silver dress dangling between them. Nicole shook her head to get out of her daze. “All right, Waverly, why don’t you go and pick a changing room. I’ll be with you in a minute.“  
  
“Sounds like a plan.“ Waverly smiled brightly.  
  
It stole the breath right from Nicole’s lungs. She watched Waverly turn away from her and head for the changing rooms, Nicole‘s eyes fixated on the ass clad in jean shorts. The sway of Waverley’s hips was mesmerizing. Nicole didn’t care that she probably stared longer than appropriate, it was too tempting.  “Okay….okay, dress… no problem.“ Her search became somewhat hectic, going through the rows, pushing hangers around. Nicole picked several dresses she liked on the first look and sighed in relief when she finally found the one Waverly had been asking for.  
  
“Here you go,“ Nicole announced when she reached the changing room Waverly was in. The door was opened a crack, a small arm emerged and grabbed the articles. With a cheerful “Thank you,“ it disappeared again.  
  
Nicole was at a loss as what to do next; she’d maneuvered herself into a delicate situation. She simply stayed rooted to the spot, her thoughts running wild. The image of a half-naked, changing Waverly on the other side of the door stirred up her blood.  
  
“Nicole? You still there?“ Waverly asked with the door still closed.  
  
She really, really liked the way Waverly said her name. “Yeah.“  
  
There was a moment of hesitation, before Waverly spoke again. “Maybe you could… tell me what you think, help me making a decision?“  
  
“Definitely can do,“ Nicole replied, not caring that she presumably sounded too eager. “What’s the occasion you need a dress for?“  
  
Waverly stepped out of the cubicle, wearing the short, tight silver dress. It hugged her curves nicely. The vision took Nicole’s breath away. She momentarily lost the ability to speak and even to think clearly. All she could do was gape at Waverly.  
  
“Bachelorette Party.“ Waverly twirled around, showing Nicole the dress from all sides and made some small dance moves as to test the dress‘ ability for it.  
  
Nicole’s smile got strained before it flattered and vanished. “Oh, I see.“ Suddenly all the hope she already might have harbored that there was something more sparkling between them was ruined. There was more disappointment welling up inside Nicole than she would’ve liked. She couldn’t look at Waverly, and fixed her gazed on the carpet instead.  
  
“Not mine! Oh no, no, no, definitely not mine,“ Waverly hastily replied. “It’s a friend’s party.“  
  
Nicole looked up again, wondering why Waverly had hurried to correct her assumption. “Okay.“ A wide smile spread over Nicole’s lips, her heart immediately lighter than it had a couple of seconds before. “You look amazing,“ she told her honestly. “I think you should take the dress.“  
  
A delicate blush rose on Waverly’s cheeks as she avoided Nicole’s gaze. “Thanks.“ She went back into the cubicle. It didn’t take her long to call out to her  again. “Uh, Nicole? I’m stuck.“  
  
Nicole chuckled, not knowing what awaited her. “Let me help you.“ She opened the door, slipping inside the cabin. When she saw the position Waverly had brought herself into it became difficult for her to not laugh out loud. The dress was halfway over Waverly’s head, arms raised high and leaving her in panties and a bra. Nicole took in a sharp breath and gulped. It seemed to get incredibly hot inside the small cubicle. The limited space of the room required Nicole to step in closely, invading Waverly’s space. “I’ve got you.“ Nicole’s palms were sweaty with nerves. She was glad Waverly couldn’t see how she swiped them on her jeans before she took hold of the dress. Her fingertips glided over the smooth skin of Waverly’s arms in the process, which sent shivers down her own spine. Carefully she untangled Waverly from the dress, trying her best to not let her eyes roam too freely over the girl’s body.  
  
Once Waverly was freed, they both smiled broadly at each other.  
  
Somewhat self-conscious, Waverly crossed her arms over her chest. “Good job you’re not some guy, right, or this would be really, really awkward.“ she said laughing, but trailed off when she saw Nicole’s reaction.  
  
Nicole couldn’t hide her big grin. She tried to regain some control over her facial muscles, but failed miserably. She just couldn’t stop smiling like a fool. Breaking eye contact didn’t help either and Nicole feared Waverly felt the vibes she was radiating… very, very gay vibes.  
  
“I owe you one,“ Waverly said, still smiling at her.  
  
However, Nicole could feel a certain kind of nervousness coming from Waverly. She was probably guessing that Nicole preferred the ladies. Well, she would under no circumstances hide who she was. That was something she had never done in her life and wouldn't start even in a small town like Purgatory. The people around her would just have to accept her or stay away from her.  
  
“Don’t worry,“ Nicole assured her. “It’s part of my job to help pretty girls in need.“ She felt like slapping against her forehead. This would’ve been a perfect opportunity to ask Waverly out, maybe for something harmless like coffee. Nicole would love to get to know Waverly better, finding out if it would lead to something. There was an electric atmosphere between them, feeling like a promise of something more. “I should get going and let you get dressed,“ was what Nicole ended up saying, stepping back from Waverly and slipping out of the cubicle.  
  
Nicole had barely time to regain her composure before someone called, “Hey, Officer Haught!“ She turned around in shock, her eyes going wide when she recognized the woman approaching her. It was Chrissy Nedley, the sheriff’s daughter.  
  
“I thought that was you.“ Chrissy laughed. “It isn’t easy to tell with you being out of uniform and all.“  
  
The door of the cubicle swung open and Waverly’s head poked out. “Officer?“ she asked, her voiced high-pitched. Waverly’s eyes rapidly flitted from one woman to the other, disbelief written all over her face. “Oh my God, Officer?! Really?“ Waverly raised her hands and buried her face in them.  
  
If Nicole had thought the situation couldn’t get possibly any more awkward than it already was she would’ve been wrong.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay,“ Nicole tried to reassure Waverly, speaking softly and ignoring Chrissy for the moment. She reached out to her and placed a hand on Waverly’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.“ Her cheeks were burning, she felt bad for not telling Waverly right away that she wasn't an employee at the shop.  
  
“Jeez, this is so embarrassing,“ Waverly mumbled into her palms. Nicole had to strain her ears to understand what she was saying. “Why does something like that always happen to me?“  
  
“Really, it’s no problem,“ Nicole tried again. “Helping pretty girls in need still comes with the job description.“  The joke didn’t have the desired effect; it even seemed to transform Waverly’s embarrassment into anger.  
  
Waverly came out of the cubicle, her shorts were back on but she was still missing a top. She pointed an accusing finger at Nicole. “Why didn’t you say anything about you being a police officer?“  
  
“I… I don’t know. There wasn’t really a chance to… and then I just kinda went with it.“ By now Nicole’s ears felt like they were in flames too. “I’m sorry, Waverly.“  
  
Waverly huffed. “Well, Officer Haught, I hope you enjoyed playing me for a sucker.“ She grabbed her handbag, her shirt and the dress. “Have a good day.“ With that, Waverly linked arms with Chrissy and stormed away, leaving a confused Nicole behind.  
  
“Shit,“ Nicole swore. Her first encounter with Waverly Earp couldn't possibly have gone worse. What she needed now was a plan on how to put things right.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. This story is not abandoned.

Chapter 2

It had been three days since the incident at the shop and Waverly was still pissed. She knew it was stupid getting so worked up about a simple misunderstanding, but what really bugged her was that someone – a police officer – had deluded her. 

Waverly couldn’t stop thinking about the encounter. It kept playing over and over in her head. The moment inside the cubicle, when Nicole had helped her get out of the dress, haunted her. It originally had been innocent enough. However, when gentle hands had brushed over her skin, untangling her from the dress, Waverly had felt some sort of excitement. Their closeness, Nicole’s dimpled smile and searching brown eyes, had turned the situation. It had felt like an intimate moment where everything else faded into the background, where it didn’t matter who they were. Some primal attraction had roared inside Waverly, which she had to admit had been a little scary but also intoxicating.

“Stop being silly,” Waverly rebuked herself as she finished polishing a wine glass. The memories evoked a tingle low in her belly that was way more pleasant than it should be. Waverly shook her head, putting the glass in the rack above her and immediately grabbing the next one. Waverly had come to work early. It was quiet, which gave her space and time to think. Sometimes the world around her felt so damn loud Waverly felt like she couldn’t even hear her own thoughts. Especially since Wynonna had returned to town, Waverly’s world had been tumbling. There was so much going on with the curse, revenants, Black Badge, and so forth she barely had time to take so much as a breath. Meeting Purgatory’s latest addition to its police force had only worsened things.

When the entry doors to the bar swung open, Waverly looked up. It was still too early for the first customers of the day, so she was glad to see it was Gus, who pushed her way in with her left shoulder against the door.  
“Hey darlin’,” Gus greeted her. “You’re in awfully early.” There was a large box in her hands.

“Need any help, Gus?” Waverly asked the elderly woman. She wiped her hands on a towel, and threw it over her shoulder.

“Nah, thanks. I’m good. Already found a helping hand.” An arm appeared beside Gus’ head and held the door open for her. “Thank you, Officer Haught.” 

When Waverly heard the name that had occupied her thoughts - not only just now but also over the last three days - she was quick to grab another glass and resume polishing. Her hands needed something to do, her mind something to focus on.

“No problem, ma’am,” Nicole said, entering Shorty's behind Waverly’s aunt. “Always happy to help.” She gave Gus a polite smile and a nod. Then she spotted Waverly behind the counter and Nicole’s smile grew even wider. 

Waverly’s breath caught. She watched frozen as the deputy followed Gus deeper into the bar and up to the counter, two boxes stacked in her arms. Damn she looks good in uniform. The thought hit Waverly unprepared and she jumped when the glass in her hand shattered. Shards flew and landed on the wooden floor. “Shit, shit, shit,” she swore, dropping into a crouch. Waverly collected the broken pieces of glass, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. “I’m such a galoot sometimes.”

Nicole placed the boxes on top of the counter before she leaned over it, warning Waverly, “Be careful with the…” 

“Ouch!” Waverly shrieked. One brief glance up to the officer and she had cut herself on a mean piece of glass. What was it about Nicole Haught that made her so flustered? “Damnit, I’m bleeding.” 

“Wait, let me help you.” Nicole quickly rounded the counter with long strides. Without hesitation she crouched down too, and took hold of Waverly’s left wrist, turning the arm so she was able to inspect the wound. 

There was a nasty cut on Waverly's palm, dark red blood oozing out of it. Waverly was too stunned to say or do anything. The tender fingers wrapped around her wrist and the concerned expression on Nicole’s face rendered her speechless. Or probably the shock from the pain and from seeing her own blood. That was at least how Waverly justified her inability to react. 

“Where’s your first aid kit?” Nicole asked, but Waverly simply looked at her and blinked in bewilderment. “It’s not that bad, Waverly. You’re going to be fine. I promise.” There was confidence in Nicole’s voice as she tried to convince Waverly everything would be okay. 

All Waverly could do was stare at the officer, who looked so different from their first encounter. All business in her uniform - except that the two top buttons of her shirt were undone - and with a white Stetson on her head. It really was quite the vision.

“You okay?” Gus came up behind them, forehead wrinkled in worry as she assessed the situation. When Waverly nodded absentmindedly Gus said to Nicole, “I’ll get the kit for you, Officer.” She hurried to the back of the bar toward her office and disappeared into it.

“C’mon” Cautiously Nicole slipped one arm around Waverly’s waist while she continued holding her injured hand. She helped Waverly back onto her feet, where Waverly leaned heavily against her side. “You’re not going to faint on me, are you?” Nicole asked when Waverly swayed somewhat, though her tone was gentle and light. 

“N-no.” It was all a bit too much – the stinging pain, the blood and the areas where their bodies were touching. Waverly looked up at Nicole. The caring expression she found on Nicole’s face did little to slow her frantic heartbeat. Waverly felt dizzy. “I’m good,” was what she said, pulling her hand away and cradling it with her other hand. Waverly detached herself completely from the officer, went over to the sink and turned on the tap. “I can take care of myself.” She held her injured hand under the cold water. There was a hurt expression flitting over Nicole’s features, which didn’t go unnoticed by Waverly, but it was gone almost the second it appeared. 

“I have absolutely no doubt about that,” Nicole noted with a flirty lilt to her voice.

Waverly turned her head to look at the officer properly. The right corner of Nicole’s mouth was turned upward in a tiny smirk. With a tilt Nicole indicated something beneath the counter. Immediately Waverly knew what she was referring to: the shotgun Waverly had stored there for emergencies. With her sister back in Purgatory and the Earp curse reactivated, Waverly had no doubt there would be plenty of drawbacks and opportunities to make good use of her shotgun.

Gus came back and joined them behind the counter, first aid kit in hand. “How does it look?” she wanted to know, regarding both women in turn before she settled her gaze on Waverly. “You need to go to the hospital, hon?”

With an exaggerated roll of her eyes Waverly snorted. “No, thank you,“ she replied in a sing-song voice. “I’ll live. Stop fussing.” It was directed at Gus, but she had meant Nicole as well, who was hovering directly behind her, watching over her shoulder. It made Waverly feel ridiculously nervous, which only fueled her anger toward the officer and the whole situation in general.

“Okay, okay.” Gus raised both hands in mock surrender, her expression anything other than amused. “But whatever got you so miffed this early in the day, Missy, make sure you don’t take it out on our customers once we’re open.“ The first aid kit thudded onto the counter and Gus pointed a finger at Waverly to underline her point.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be all smiles and waves like everyone expects of me.” It came out way snippier than Waverly had intended. She regretted it as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, but Gus had already turned around and was walking back to her office. Waverly would have to apologize to her aunt later. First she had to deal with a bleeding hand and an unnerving redhead.

For a couple of moments Nicole silently observed Waverly’s struggle with the first aid kit. With her left hand still under the running water it was a difficult task to open it and get the necessary supplies out with the other one. When Waverly growled in frustration, Nicole offered, “Let me help you with that.” She received a sharp glance in return. Not giving up so easily, Nicole took a brave step closer to Waverly, placing a hand on Waverly’s right forearm. “Please,” she added softly, a disarming smile playing on her lips.

There was the most adorable puppy dog expression on Nicole’s features Waverly had ever seen. No way could she say no to this face. So she sighed dramatically in defeat and mumbled, “Fine.”

Nicole jumped right into action. “Hold on a sec.” Taking off her white Stetson, she placed it on the counter before she rolled the sleeves of her uniform shirt up to her elbows. “Where do you keep clean cloths?” 

Waverly gave her the requested information and watched Nicole work - focused, structured and calm. It had a nice soothing effect on her, yet Waverly had the strangest of sensations cruising through her body - a giddy nervousness.

“Keep pressure on the wound,” Nicole instructed her once she’d found the cloths and passed one to Waverly. “We have to stop the bleeding first. Hold it up above the level of your heart.” She went around the counter to get a bar stool. Once Nicole had placed the stool beside Waverly, she urged her to sit down on it with a gentle hand enclosed around Waverly’s elbow.

“I could use a drink,” Waverly declared. She really needed something to calm her nerves; her insides were trembling. Even more so every time Nicole touched her. 

Nicole gave her an incredulous look. “It’s like 9 a.m.” 

“Well, as my sister would say ‘It’s five o’clock somewhere’.” Waverly shrugged, making an attempt to get up. After all she was an Earp, her family had a reputation of holding their liquor in an impressive manner, and when she felt like having a drink, she would Goddamn have one.

“All right, as you wish,” Nicole quickly gave in. “but please stay seated.”

Usually it would really aggravate Waverly when someone treated her like she was a tiny, fragile thing - because she surely was anything but. Just minutes ago the fussing had annoyed her. There was something about Nicole’s demeanor though, that made Waverly feel safe and cared for instead of suffocated with overprotectiveness. It had quickly deflated her anger toward the officer.  
Waverly watched Nicole pick up a whiskey glass, tossing it up and catching it behind her back. Next Nicole chose a top shelf whiskey bottle, unscrewing it. She held the bottle at the base of the neck, threw it a couple of inches in the air and gave it a flip toward herself. Catching the bottle at the waist, Nicole directly poured the drink.  
“A flip to pour bottle trick? Not bad,” Waverly complimented, impressed. Apparently the officer had a few tricks up her sleeve. Waverly found herself intrigued. “So you do know your way around a bar, huh?”

“Yup,” Nicole said, popping the p as she pushed the glass toward Waverly. She grinned proudly, leaning against the counter with a laid-back air of self-confidence. “Earned me enough money in addition to my basketball scholarship to get me through college.”

Waverly raised her glass. “To education,” she toasted and downed her whiskey. “Ah yes, that’s better. Best painkiller there is.” For a moment she closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the burning sensation in her throat, the warmth that spread in her belly shortly after. Waverly was surprised by Nicole’s casual way of revealing something personal about herself. It piqued her interest in the officer. “You want some?” Waverly asked while Nicole was refilling her glass. 

Nicole gestured at herself and the uniform. She chuckled lightly. “I’m on duty. Besides it’s still kinda early to start drinking.” Briefly she studied Waverly, obviously pondering something. Seductiveness twinkled in Nicole’s eyes when she continued, “But how about tonight? I was famous for making a wicked Mai Tai back in the day.” Nicole gave her another broad smile, which made her dimples appear.

Waverly’s heart skipped a beat. “I-i can’t.” Color was rising in her cheeks. Nicole was flirting with her, not bluntly and sexist like Waverly was used to. It was more in a mixture of light teasing and sexy confidence. Nicole was charming and - hell Waverly was grown-up enough to confess - she found the officer just drop-dead gorgeous. “I’m in a relationship!” she blurted out, not only to let Nicole know but also to remind herself. She’d almost forgotten Champ’s very existence. “With a boy. Man! And we’ve got plans for tonight.”

The smile on Nicole’s lips faltered. “Right. A boy-man. Of course. Sorry.” She recovered quickly, giving a shrug and a lazy smile. “Well, another time then.” Nicole turned to the sink and washed her hands thoroughly, using lots of soap. “Let’s take care of that cut, all right?” Nicole opened the first aid kit, swiftly going through its contents. She laid out everything she needed. Gently she took hold of Waverly’s hand again. “Tefla gauze,” she explained, holding up the item in her fingers. “It’s a nonstick cloth to prevent clotting blood from coming off.” She removed the pressure dressing and seemed satisfied with what she saw. “The bleeding has stopped. You won’t need stitches.”

Waverly nodded. “Sounds good. I’m definitely not a fan of needles.” She watched Nicole work quietly, using the opportunity to steal shy sideways glances at her. Had she destroyed what obviously had been building between them? Why did she care to begin with, when she had a boyfriend for crying out loud? 

Nicole applied a thin layer of antibiotic ointment to the wound and then covered it with a bandage. “Keep the wound dry and clean. Change the bandage one or two times daily until it’s healed. Also give it a couple of hours in the open air after the first two or three days. It’ll speed the healing.”

“Yes, Officer, will do.” Waverly saluted. “So you’re a cop, a barmaid, a shop assistant and also a doctor? Is there anything you can’t do?” Even though she smiled and said it in a playful tone, Waverly wanted to make sure Nicole knew their last interaction wasn’t forgotten just like that. 

It was Nicole’s turn to blush. “I can’t tell you how sorry I’m about that, Waverly. We totally started off on the wrong foot and I wish I could take it back.”

Waverly wouldn’t let Nicole off the hook that easily. “Why didn’t you tell me right away you’re a cop? Why play along and pretend to be something you’re not?” 

“The truth?” Nicole asked and received a nod from Waverly in return. “Okay.” After taking a deep breath and clearing her throat, Nicole continued, “I was nervous and maybe freaked out a little over saying ’Hi’ to the most beautiful woman in town. I’d been meaning to introduce myself, but my mind just went blank when you approached me. Before I realized what was happening I was already in too deep.” 

“You were nervous?” Waverly was stunned; she couldn’t imagine Nicole being anything other than confident. 

Nicole dipped her chin and bit her bottom lip, avoiding eye contact for a moment. “You’re quite terrifying, Waverly Earp, in the best possible way.” She smiled bashfully. 

Pondering Nicole’s words, Waverly didn’t notice she was gazing into those brown eyes longer than appropriate. Nicole had said she found her beautiful, that she’d been nervous about talking to her… the underlying indication was a little bit overwhelming. Heat returned to Waverly’s cheeks, deepening even more when she realized Nicole was still holding her hand. Taking her hand back, slowly and even somewhat reluctantly, Waverly seized the glass of whiskey, which had just been sitting on the counter. She emptied it in one huge gulp. With a lopsided grin she said, “I can be a feisty one.”

“Nothin’ wrong with that.” Nicole responded in kind with a grin of her own. “And I’m not one to back down from a challenge.” 

The statement hung in the air. Waverly was unsure what she was supposed to make of it. All she could say was that there were butterflies flapping around in her belly.

“This is dispatch. 309, do you copy?“ A female voice came over the two-way radio on Nicole’s left shoulder. It startled them enough to make them jerk. 

“That’s me,“ Nicole told Waverly, giving her an apologetic look. She tilted her head to bring her mouth closer to the radio and pressed the talk button. “This is 309. Go ahead.“

The radio crackled. “Could you respond to a 10-70 at 43 Lincoln?“

Nicole’s face became serious. “10-4. On my way.“ Ending the conversation, she released the talk button. Nicole rolled the sleeves of her uniform shirt back down and picked up her Stetson. 

_God, that’s sexy_ , Waverly thought as she witnessed Nicole jumping into cop mode. _No, no, no, you can’t be thinking like that about her._ “Duty calls?“ 

“Yeah, sorry, I’ve got to go.“ Nicole rounded the counter. Rocking on her feet, hat dangling on her fingertips, she paused for a moment. Then Nicole fished something out of her breast pocket and laid it on the bar. “Let me make it up to you for messing up our first encounter. That Mai Tai offer still stands.“ She started to walk toward the exit.

“Um, Nicole!“ Waverly yelled after her. When Nicole turned halfway around and looked over shoulder, Waverly felt a wave of concern and affection for her. “Be careful.“

“I will.“ With one last broad smile, Nicole put her Stetson on, turned and left Shorty’s.

Waverly sighed. Pushing away her worries she picked up what the officer had left on the counter. It was Nicole’s business card. “Officer Haught,“ she read out loud and couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face. “Huh.”

An hour later Waverly had cleaned up and apologized to Gus for earlier. Now she was waiting for the first customers of the day, fiddling with Nicole’s card and trying to make up her mind what she wanted to do with it.

“What’s up with your face, sis?“

“Wynonna!“ Waverly exclaimed. Deep in her thoughts she hadn’t even noticed her sister coming in. “What are you doing out and about so early?“ Swiftly she let the card disappear into the back pocket of her shorts.

Wynonna dropped down on a bar stool. “Gettin’ my morning fix, of course.“ Taking off her sunglasses, she eyed her sister curiously. “You okay there, baby girl? What happened to your hand?“ 

“Me? Oh yeah, I’m totally fine. Just a small cut, broke a glass earlier,“ Waverly dismissed with a smile. “I’ll make you your coffee.“ Turning her back on Wynonna, she stepped in front of the coffee machine and got to work.

“’kay. Make that coffee Irish for me, will ya’?“ Wynonna mumbled as she laid her head on her crossed arms on top of the bar. “Just sayin’ you seemed pretty spaced out when I came in.“ 

“I was not!” Waverly protested, glad her back was turned to Wynonna. This way her sister couldn’t see her all flustered and her cheeks glowing. “You know me, I’m a thinker,“ she said overly cheery. Stirring sugar with whiskey in a glass first, Waverly then poured the strong, hot coffee into it as well. Finally she poured whipped heavy cream over the back of a spoon. “There you go!“ Waverly looked over at Wynonna, shook her head and chuckled - Wynonna was fast asleep and snoring lightly.

However, Wynonna’s slumber was short-lived as Waverly’s phone started to ring. “Make it stop, Waves, it hurts my brain,“ Wynonna groaned and rubbed her eyes.

Waverly had her purse stored under the counter. Blindly she fished for her phone and when she got it, a tight knot formed in her stomach. “It’s Champ,“ she announced, feeling disappointment even though there wasn’t a valid reason for it.

“Tell that douchebag he can suck my imaginary dick.“ Wynonna slid off the stool and grabbed her coffee. “You deserve better, baby girl,“ she told Waverly - not for the first time since she’d come back to Purgatory. 

“Don’t I know it,“ Waverly whispered to herself before she tapped the green receiver on the screen. The smile she put on felt strained.

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned as a one-shot story, but I'm thinking about turning it into a multi-chaptered fic. So I hope you enjoyed this, maybe leave a comment to let me know what you think.


End file.
